Life in the land of Aaa
by ArKngel
Summary: por azares del destino ocurre un acidente que transporta a finn el humano a otra dimencion, nuevas aventuras, amigos y alguien que podria cambiar su vida para siempre
1. Chapter 1-Accident

_**Que paso gente espero les guste mi historia, este es un remake del primer capitulo, corregi errores de ortografía y le metí mas situaciones, disfruten.**_

En un dia lluvioso en la tierra de Ooo, finn estaba con Bonnie trabajando en el proyecto "puerta dimensional" tendría la predecible capacidad de abrir varias puertas a diferentes dimensiones, la dimensión de cristal, la nocheosfera, el espacio grumoso, etc.

-bonnie no crees que estas llevando esto un poco lejos?-

-no, todo es por la ciencia, así podrían abrirse muchas oportunidades de ver seres vivos que aun no conocemos-

-de acuerdo pero ten cuidado-

-je, no te preocupes, todo esta muy bien calculado-bonnie agarro el control y oprimió el botón mas pequeño-mira haré que esta galleta atraviese el portal, así lo que suceda no afectara a nadie-

-pobre galleta-pensó finn, sin previo aviso Bonnie la arrojo, tardo un poco pero no sucedió nada, Bonnie jalo la galleta de regreso y estaba completa, sin ningún daño.

-finn, me harías el honor de ser el primer ser viviente en atravesar el portal-

-este…es seguro-

-no le paso nada a la galleta-

-no me convence pero lo haré-con cada paso que daba finn hacia el portal se ponía mas nervioso, primero paso un pie para estar seguro, después todo su cuerpo.

Ya dentro finn no pudo evitar observar el entorno que lo rodeaba, se veía como un bosque, a lo lejos finn noto unos ojos que lo miraban fijamente, trato de acercarse con cuidado, pero lo interrumpió un grito repentino.

-finn regresa, el portal se esta cerrando!-bonnie trataba de mantener el portal abierto, pero antes de que finn llegara al portal, alguien lo derribo.

-quien eres, que quieres!?-finn no podía creer lo que veía, lo que parecía una humana, fionna.

-que intentas hacer con ese portal?!-ya era tarde, el portal se había cerrado, finn empujo a fionna y se levanto poniéndose en guardia.

-tu quien eres, que intentas hacer copiando mi ropa, a caso usas magia negra?-pregunto finn.

-no se de que estas hablando, pero eso no me impide darte tu merecido!-

-Espera!-grito el príncipe gumball deteniendo la mano de fionna-de donde vienes extraño?-

-Soy finn el humano y vengo de la tierra de Ooo-

-A que se referirá?-pensó fionna.

-En donde estoy exactamente?-pregunto finn.

-En Aaa, a pocos metros del dulce reino-dijo el príncipe gumball.

-Aaa? Esto es a caso, una broma?-

-Me temo que no, así se llama esta tierra-

-Argh, ya me confundiste-

-gumball-susurro ella.

-Que pasa fionna?-

-Este chico salió de un agujero en pleno bosque-

- En serio?-

-Si-

-Oye finn, es cierto que saliste de un agujero-

-Si, según la dulce princesa es una puerta a otra dimensión-finn de golpe se dio cuenta de que había sucedido-A ya caigo, estoy en otra dimensión-

-Así parece-

-Y tu eres?-

-fionna-contesto.

-magnifico-fionna se sonrojo un poco

-Eh fionna porque no llevas a finn a tu casa, mientras yo busco respuestas para esto-propuso el príncipe.

-Ok, ven vamos-

-esta bien-de camino fionna le pregunto a finn cosas de su mundo y viceversa, ya en casa, le presento a cake, su mejor amiga y hermana.

-hola humanito, créeme que es raro tener a un chico aquí que no conozcamos de hace tiempo-dijo cake mirando a finn detenidamente.

-es cierto, pero no tiene nada de malo-fionna lo volteo a ver.

-Perdonen pero me tengo que ir, fue un placer finn-

-Igualmente cake-finn se sentó en el sofá-Que genial es tu mundo-

-Gracias, yo quisiera conocer el tuyo-respondió fionna

-Dime finn como te la pasas en tu mundo?-

-De lo más genial, me gusta rescatar princesas, pelear con monstruos, el trabajo de todo un héroe-

-que curioso, a mi también me gustan esas cosas-dijo fionna viendo de forma diferente a finn, en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Chicos soy yo, gumball!-

-Ahora abro-contesto fionna.

-Les tengo noticias, una buena y una mala, cual quieren oír-

-La buena-dijeron ambos humanos.

-Ok, ya se como regresar a finn a su mundo-

-Genial!-grito finn emocionado.

-Ya estoy construyendo un prototipo de portal, lo malo es que me llevara semanas-

-...Que!?-

-Así que finn, te quedaras aquí por un tiempo-

-Oh no-finn desilusionado se sentó en el piso.

-No te preocupes finn ya volverás-dijo fionna tratando de consolarlo-podrás ir de aventura conmigo y con cake-

-Esta bien, seré muy paciente, así podre conocer mas este mundo-

-Esa es la actitud finn, vamos ya es hora de dormir-finn se recostó en el sofá, fionna subió a su cuarto, pero no podía dormir, solo podía pensar en sus amigos, al fin de un rato le llego a la mente la imagen de fionna, una chica de cabello rubio tan largo que le llegaba a la espalda, ojos azules claros y tez blanca, entonces una pregunta mas grande invadía sus pensamientos, quedarse en Aaa o regresar.

_**Bueno espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en tres días, no olviden los reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2-INFERNO

_**Que paso gente, eh aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste.**_

Despues de una semana de duro trabajo, finn y fionna regresan triunfantes a casa, la ropa de finn tenia agujeros por todos lados, caminaba con su espada hecha de sangre de demonio arrastrandose por los suelos, por otro lado fionna habia perdido su sombrero blanco con orejas de conejo, al entrar a casa, finn se tiro en el sofa.

-Ya no aguanto, estoy exausto, quiero dormir-

-Quedate ahi mientras yo me baño, ahora vuelvo-

El heroe quedo dormido a los pocos segundos, pero interrumpio su sueño alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Fionna, se que estas ahi sal de una vez!-Finn se levanto algo irritado

-podrias dejar de gritar?-

-Quien eres tu?, donde esta fionna?-

-Yo podria hacerte la misma pregunta-

-Soy el hijo del gran rey del reino de fuego, el principe flama-finn quedo impactado, podria ser que el principe fuese igual de incontrolable que la princesa,el no se veia muy amigable.

-Que quieres con fionna?-

-tengo que hablar con ella-dijo el principe muy seriamente

-sobre que?-

-Eso no te importa-

-Esta ocupada-dijo finn

-Que ella me lo diga-dijo el principe dirigiendose a la casa arbol, instantaneamente finn saco la espada dorada y la puso en la garganta del principe.

-te dije que esta ocupada-

-Quita tu sucia espada de mi!-el principe empujo a finn impactandolo contra la puerta, el heroe se levanto rapidamente empuñando sus dos espadas, el principe rompe un pequeño cristal con su mano y aparece una espada envuelta en llamas.

-Te doy la oportunidad de irte con dignidad-le advirtio finn al principe.

-Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme!-

-No creo, soy mas fuerte que tu!-ambos corrian hacia su oponente pero antes de que empezaran a pelear escucharon un grito.

-Ya basta!-

-...Fionna!?-dijeron finn y el principe

-Que haces aqui?, te dije que te alejes de mi-fionna empujo a principe.

-Tu tienes que estar conmigo, me perteneces!-finn apreto los puños al escuchar eso-eres mi princesa, de nadie mas!-

-Tu solo quieres controlarme, no eres capas de amar, eres una maquina de destruccion-el principe formaba una bola de fuego en la mano que ocultaba en su espalda.

-ahora estoy con alguien que si me aprecia y me valora por lo que soy, y esta parado junto a mi-fionna volteo a ver a finn poniendo su mano en el hombro de finn.

-no por mucho tiempo!-el principe lanzo la bola de fuego hacia finn, fionna lo empujo lejos, finn contraataco con su anillo azul, el principe lo vio venir, esquivo el ataque y lanzo una bola explosiva donde estaba parada fionna, salio disparada por los aires, finn congelo los brazos del principe para evitar otro ataque y se lanzo a atrapar a fionna, la chica tenia manchas negras en todo su cuerpo, el pricipe logra liberarse y lanzo varias bolas hacia ellos, enfurecido, finn las congela en pleno aire, los ojos de finn se volvieron blancos, conforme finn se acercaba al principe, el perdia parte de su poder por la baja temperatura.

-Estas muerto humano!-grito el principe al huir del lugar.

Dentro de la casa, finn acuesta a fionna en el sofa, con un trapo mojado limpia las manchas negras en los brazos de fionna y le quita su gorro nuevo, despues de varias horas fionna despierta adolorida y encuentra a finn dormido a sus pies.

-Finn, despierta-susurro fionna acariciando su cabeza.

-Te encuentras bien-dijo finn sin quitar la cabeza del sofa

-mejor ahora, que sucedio?-

-use uno de mis anillos para defenderte, y el principe huyo-

-No debiste, cada vez que usas los anillos se adieren a tus dedos mas y mas hasta que no te los puedes quitar-

-Era necesario, debia protegerte-

-Y te lo agradesco, ven vamos a la cama, estaras mas comodo ahi-lentamente finn ayudo a fionna a subir las escaleras hasta su habitacion dormian en la misma pero en diferentes camas.

ya dormido finn escuchaba la voz de jake-detente finn, lo mataras!-el humano golpeaba sin piedad a marshall, gumball desmayado pocos metros cerca y fionna gritandole-no dejes que te controlen!-sin hacerle caso finn se levanta y camino hacia el rey flama.

-Bien hecho, aprendiz-

-No!-finn despierta de su sueño para luego darse cuenta de que fionna no estaba, el olor a humo invadia la habitacion, la casa ardia envuelta completamente en llamas, el heroe se levanto y cubrio su nariz y boca con su gorro blanco, recorria cada habitacion en busca de fionna, finn usaba su anillo azul para habrirse paso por los pasillos.

-Fionna, donde estas!?-al salir de la casa, finn tenia la esperanza de encontrarla, su vista empezo a ponerse borrosa por la falta de oxigeno, y lo que alcanzo a ver lo dejo impactado.

-Ella es mia, es mi princesa-el principe flama cargaba a fionna en sus brazos, rapidamente huyo con ella al reino de fuego, finn afectado por el humo cayo inconciente.

-Donde estoy?-

-en mi mundo mental, finn el humano-dijo una voz profunda y calmada.

-Estoy ciego?-

-No, solo esta oscuro asi no sabras quien soy, por ahora-

-Tu voz me es familiar-dijo finn tratando de encontrar algo de luz-que quieres?-

-Tu chica fue capturada, estas inconciente, tu casa quemada, que buen heroe resultaste ser-dijo la voz burlandose de finn.

-Soy un gran heroe, me tomaron por sorpresa-

-Un buen heroe siempre esta alerta-

-Es facil decirlo, quisiera ver que lo intentaras-

-Trabaje dia y noche salvando gente, matando monstruos, rescatando princesas, para que personas como tu vivan sin preocupaciones-

-Demuestralo-dijo finn desafiando a la voz, el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaba a finn, hasta que estubo frente a frente con finn, entonces revelo su identidad.

-Billy?-El legendario heroe puso su mano en el hombro de finn y dijo.

-Un heroe sin un proposito no es nada-finn lentamente abrio sus ojos, noto que estaba en una habitacion blanca, vistiendo una bata azul claro.

-Que hago aqui?-

-Estas en un hospital, te encontre desmayado afuera de tu casa-respondio gumball

-Ah eres tu, que haces aqui?-pregunto finn al sentarse en la cama

-Que le paso a tu casa? no encontre a fionna por ningun lugar-rapidamente finn recordo lo que paso la noche anterior.

-La secuestraron-dijo finn seriamente-el principe flama es el responsable-

-A donde se la llevo!?-

-A su infernal reino-

-Que mal-

-Y mis cosas?-pregunto finn

-A tu izquierda, en esa silla-respondio gumball-que vas a hacer?-

-Ire por fionna, y le dare una paliza a flama-

-Te convertiras en carbon si te dirijes alla-

-Me se el conjuro de proteccion, estare bien-decidido, finn caminó al reino de fuego, con su escudo al maximo, el palacio real era su objetivo, sigilosamente entro por una ventana, camino por varios pasillos hasta encontrar la sala del trono del rey flama.

-Recuerdame porque la trajiste-

-Ese chico casi me vence, la usare para matarlo, asi fionna sera mi princesa siempre-finn escucho al principe y a otro, un sirviente personal del rey, el principe bajo por unas escaleras escondidas y el sirviente se quedo de guardia, sigilosamente finn se acerca al chico, y lo amarra para interrogarlo.

-A donde llevan esas escaleras?-

-No te lo dire-

-Donde!-finn lo golpeo varias veces en el rostro.

-Al calabozo-

-En donde!?-

-En una de las cien celdas jeje-dijo el sirviente burlandose.

-dime en cual o te congelo completamente con este anillo azul que ves aqui-

-vete al infierno-

-ya estoy ahi-finn congelo sus piernas-si no me dices sigue lo que queda de tu cuerpo-el sirviente se retocia de dolor, dandose por vencido le dijo el lugar exacto a finn, harto y enfadado, se apresura a alcanzar al principe.

-Dejala ir!-

-O que, me congelaras ja, aqui no puedes, mis poderes estan al cien-

-No necesito hacerlo, tengo dos letales espadas para obligarte-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-desafió flama a finn, enfadado, finn ataca primero, pero el principe lo evade, flama dispara bolas de fuego a la espalda de finn, se cubre con las espadas y corre hacia el, flama invoca su espada y empiezan a combatir, las espadas chocaban con intencidad, flama no podia creer que un humano lo igualaba en combate, flama desarma a finn y lo golpea haciendolo caer y antes de que reaccionara le clava violentamente su espada.

-Eso es todo humano, eres debil!-con su mano derecha, finn cubre la herida debajo de su hombro izquierdo-libera tu poder como lo hiciste antes, vamos!-

-tu mal temperamento es una gran carga-dijo finn al ponerse de pie-no llegaras a nada-

-Je, eres gracioso humano, eh notado tu valentia o deberia decir estupidez para venir aqui por una chica, que dificilmente podrias importarle-flama retiro el escudo que protegia a fionna del inmenso calor-ahora no tendras de que preocuparte, ella mori...-finn aprovecho la guardia baja del principe y encajo su espada en el estomago, flama observo como finn se llevaba a fionna y callo inconciente.

-Despierta fionna, por favor-usando su anillo azul, creó un iglu rodeandolos, fionna seguia viva pero su pulso era debil, finn no sabia que hacer, recargo a fionna en su brazo izquierdo, puso su frente en la de ella.

-No te vayas porfavor, tu nunca te rindes, has salido de peores situaciones, quiero tenerte a mi lado, aunque tenemos poco de conocernos...tu me gustas, yo...te amo-finn sintió algo que recorria su brazo.

-Fionna?-

-...Yo tambien te amo-la joven humana agarro de la nuca del heroe, acercandolo a ella, para darle un sincero beso.

_**Perdonen si la batalla es corta, aun no se como narrarlas, denme puntos por el esfuerzo, no olviden los reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3-COLD TRAINING

_**Que paso humanos, ojala les gusten mis historias y si no pues no las lean, a los que si no se preocupen, tenemos mas para al rato.**_

Fionna, la joven humana, estaba en estado critico, internada en el hospital del dulce reino, tenia quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, finn solo podía ver a su compañera recostada sin poder moverse, lo cual le causaba mucha tristeza.

-Tengo tengo que hacer algo, no quiero solo mirarla-

-Solo puedes esperar, recuerda solo esta inconsciente-dijo gumball sin mirar a finn

-No me digas lo que ya se-dijo finn algo irritado-su salud es lo que me importa, nada mas-

-A mi tambien-respondio gumball-deberias descansar, no has dormido en dos días-

-Dormiré cuando ella este mejor-

-...finn?-

-Fionna!, estas bien!?-

-Si, un poco, donde estoy?-

-En un hospital del dulce reino-respondió gumball

-Me alegra que hallas despertado-dijo finn.

-Te ves cansado-dijo fionna

-Si no ha dormido en dos dias-respondio gumball, finn lo miro molesto.

-en serio?-

-Si, quería estar aquí cuando despertaras-

-Ve a casa, duerme un poco, gumball me cuidara-

-Esta bien, regreso mañana-saliendo del hospital, finn se sentía mas aliviado, volvía a tener su buen humor, fue como si la gravedad del planeta disminuyera, a pocos metros de llegar a casa, alguien llamo su atención.

-Finn el humano!-Dijo una voz aguda de mujer-detente ahí!-

-Reina helada?-finn puso su mano en el mango de su espada dorada, en caso de pelear-que quieres?-

-hablar contigo, te vi pelear con el príncipe flama-

-...que fue lo que viste?-

-Tu fusión con el anillo-finn estaba impactado y confundido-el aura azul que te rodeaba, se le conoce como "guerrero invernal"-

-Como sabes todo eso?-

-La corona que tengo y tu anillo están hechos del mismo material, tienen los mismos poderes, solo que la corona es mas poderosa-finn miro fijamente el anillo preguntándose que cosas ocultaba?, tenia que aprender como usarlo apropiadamente.

-Reina helada, conoces el origen de este anillo?-

-No solo de ese, de tus otros cuatro-

-Enséñame a usar los poderes del anillo-

-Y que tendré a cambio?-eso era fácil, finn le propuso lo que la reina quería mas que nada.

-Podría conseguirte una cena con algún principe-finn sintió extraño al decir esas palabras, la reina helada acepto de mala gana, lo cual era raro.

-empezaremos mañana a primera hora en mi reino-dijo la reina.

-De acuerdo-la reina regreso volando a su reino, mientras finn entro a casa a bañarse y dormir después de dos días enteros.

Al día siguiente, finn se dirigió al hospital a ver a fionna, su recuperación progreso velozmente, recupero la total movilidad en sus manos, brazos y piernas.

El doctor príncipe les dijo si fionna seguía recuperándose a ese ritmo, podría regresar a casa.

-Que bien!-grito finn emocionado-volverás a casa fionna!-

-por fin, solo debo esperar un día mas-desafortunadamente finn recordó el entrenamiento.

-Perdona fionna pero me tengo que ir-finn salió dejando a fionna antes de que respondiera, la reina helada preparo un campo de entrenamiento, pero antes le explico a finn el origen del anillo.

-tus cinco anillos contienen los poderes de los antiguos hechiceros y protectores de Aaa, cuando el lich apareció quiso arrebatárselos, en un acto desesperado, los hechiceros forjaron los anillos y transfirieron sus poderes, los distribuyeron por toda Aaa, y así no los pudiera encontrar el lich-

-Wow, y esos poderes tienen algún efecto secundario?-

-No, solo la corona los tiene, te vuelve loco y te pone la piel azul-

-Oh, por donde empezamos?-Sometiéndose a un intenso entrenamiento, finn estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final, convertirse en "el guerrero invernal", mientras tanto en el hospital.

-porque finn se iría sin despedirse?-Dijo fionna

-No te preocupes, debió olvidar algo o esta ocupado-respondió gumball-como te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor, ya puedo pararme sin ayuda y ya no tengo quemaduras en la piel-fionna sentía una gran alegría, regresaría a casa en cuestión de horas-quisiera que finn estuviera aquí-

Regresando al reino helado, finn aprendía rápidamente todas y cada una las habilidades y poderes del anillo.

-que curioso, los poderes son más fáciles de lo que imaginaba-

-Aparentemente tú y el anillo se llevan bien, a este paso completaras el entrenamiento en días-

-Quiero seguir hasta el final-dijo finn aun con energía

-No, ya oscurece, vete a casa, nos vemos mañana-

-Oh por favor solo una lección mas-

-No, ya vete-finn regreso después de un día entero de entrenamiento, en el camino, ponía en practica varios ejercicios, crear shuriken de hielo, espadas, pequeños hombres de nieve, rayos, la reina le comento que hay una técnica súper poderosa que se puede hacer solo en estado invernal, al entrar a casa se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-fionna?!-

-Finn!-dijo fionna corriendo a abrazar a finn-donde estabas?-

-Afuera, arreglando una ventana, creí que vendrías mañana-

-Yo también, pero el doctor me dijo que ya no era necesario quedarme-

-Que bueno que estas aquí-dijo finn al abrazar a fionna-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-

_**What's up?, que les pareció, dejen un review, sean sinceros aunque me insulten no importa.**_


	4. Chapter 4-NOT TO DO

_**Hola gente bonita (por dentro) gracias a una sugerencia (amenaza) escribí un capitulo romántico, haber que les parece, otro detalle, lo dividí en dos partes.**_

Después del desastre creado por el príncipe flama, fionna desarrollo como objetivo principal, entrenar arduamente, aunque se defiende sola, no es malo mejorar a base de un sistema mas avanzado.

-Vamos fionna, es todo lo que puedes hacer?-

-Cállate Marshall, recién empezamos-

-Esa no es excusa, el enemigo ataca con todo, no importa si apenas empezó el combate-Marshall se ofreció a entrenar a fionna, el era muy estricto, la entrenaba como lo entrenaron a el, como el es hijo de un demonio resiste cualquier cosa, fionna no por ser humana pero eso no la detenía-Ok, es todo por hoy-

-Por fin!-dijo fionna cayendo al piso agotada.

-admiro tu resistencia, eres una digna oponente-

-Si es tu forma de decirme que soy buena, entonces gracias-fionna se levanto, recogió su espada de cristal del piso y dijo-me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana-Marshall dio media vuelta y se fue, fionna entro a la casa árbol, se dirigió directamente al baño para ducharse, poco tiempo después, fionna estaba recostada en su cama vistiendo su pijama, pantalón blanco con una blusa de tirantes rosa.

-Puff, que cansada estoy, quisiera que cake estuviera aquí-cake ahora vive con monocromicon y sus hijos, finn se quedaría con jake unos días.

-finn tampoco esta, me siento extraña aquí sin nadie con quien hablar, hablando de finn, desde que nos besamos aquel día, no me dijo nada, se que yo le gusto pero nada-pensaba ella-tal vez espera a que yo diga o haga algo, no, el tiene que dar el siguiente paso, jake le habrá platicado sobre eso, como cake lo hizo conmigo?, aahh que confuso!, que hare?-fionna permanecio sentada en su cama, pensando qué era lo correcto, finalmente cayo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, fionna como cualquier otro dia, desayuno, se vistio y bajo a entrenar a solas, cake entro a la casa pensando que fionna estaria esperandola, como no la vio, camino a la cocina a prepararse de comer, fionna no se dio cuenta de su llegada, cake vio a fionna en el patio y fue por ella, salio pero sin darse cuenta azoto la puerta, fionna lanzo una espada hacia el ruido y quedo clavada al raz de la cabeza de cake.

-Cake!-

-Fallaste hermanita- dijo comiendo un burrito.

-je, muy graciosa-

-Quieres un burrito?-

-No gracias, como están tus niños?-

-Bien, con su padre de paseo, porque entrenas tan temprano?-

-Solo por precaución-

-Y no te sientes sola aquí, sin mi ni con finn?-

-Un poco, pero solo será hasta mañana-

-mañana regresa el humanito verdad?-

-Si, que crees que este haciendo?-

-No lo se, muchas cosas, estar con jake o saliendo con chicas-

-...de que...hablas-dijo fionna nerviosa

-Recuerda, el es un adolescente, tiene esta clase de situaciones aunque no lo parezca-

-P...pero con quien?-

-Bonibell, marceline o princesa flama, son con las que mas esta-cake miro a fionna y descubrió lo que pensaba-hay fionna, crees que soy tan ingenua?-

-Eh?-

-te gusta finn y tratas de ocultarlo-

-Bueno...yo-

-Esta bien, dímelo, incluso puedo ayudarte-fionna le conto sobre el beso después del desastre y le pidió algunos consejos.

-Ahora no se que hacer-dijo fionna sin ver a cake.

-Pues, tengo varias ideas, primero el puede que ya tenga novia...-

-No me estas ayudando!-

-Espera déjame terminar, segundo no se siente preparado y tercero simplemente no quiere-

-Sigues sin ayudarme! Dime que hacer!-

-Solo espera el momento oportuno si el no te hace la pregunta, tu hazlo!-

-...bien, gracias-fionna y cake entraron a la casa y jugaron con beemo para olvidar un rato la situación, hora de dormir, cake en su cajón roncaba pero fionna miraba las estrellas con la ventana abierta, admirándolas, misteriosas y brillantes, con su eterna acompañante, la luna.

Permaneció ahí hasta el amanecer, solo se levanto para vestirse y regreso al mismo lugar, al poco rato su cara se lleno con una sonrisa de alegría al ver al humano regresar a casa, corrió hacia las escaleras con la intención de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo a pensar.

-No demuestres tus sentimientos, así no-bajo las escaleras tranquilamente-respira profundo y actúa normal-

_**Continuara….**_

_**No olviden los reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5-SINCERELY

_**parte 2, (suspiro) ok gente, debido a una situacion irritante, estare ocupado, les dejo este y otro capitulo mientras, nos vemos en una semana.**_

-Quien esta en casa!-grito finn.

-Shhh, cake esta durmiendo-exclamo fionna

-Que linda bienvenida, quieres desayunar?-

-Si claro, pero tu cocinaras?-

-Si, solo por hoy-finn camino a la cocina, fionna detrás de el, se sentó y miro a finn fijamente por varios segundos con cara de ilusión, finn se concentraba en cocinar lo cual era extraño, el casi nunca cocina, de momento fionna recordó que habría una función en el cine en medio del bosque, seria el momento perfecto.

-Oye finn!-

-Que paso?-

-Quisieras ver una película hoy en la noche?-dijo fionna con toda seguridad.

-Claro, porque no-la joven humana sonrió y apretó los puños aguantando la felicidad.

El resto del día fue normal, excepto por finn que volvió a salir, según el iba a casa de marceline porque se estaba mudando, el quería ayudarla, rápidamente cayo la noche, hora del cine!, fionna como toda chica que tiene una cita, se arreglo sin perder detalle, cabello sujeto con una diadema, bien peinado, playera blanca con rayas azules y pantalón negro, esperaba a que finn llegara a casa para irse, pero el humano no llegaba, ella dedujo que estaría en el cine esperándola, se dirigió ahí y espero en la entrada, poco después llego agitado.

-Perdona, perdona...-finn miraba al piso tratando de recuperar el aliento, levanto la mirada y quedo con la boca abierta al ver a fionna.

-Y bien? Como me veo?-

-bellísima-ambos apartaron la mirada sonrojados, entraron al cine, no a ver una película romántica, sino de acción, ya sentados fionna buscaba como hablar con finn sobre "ese" tema, pero no quería arruinar la película, esperaría hasta el final.

Al terminar, finn le platicaba a fionna lo que había sucedido en los dos días que estuvo fuera, y viceversa, de camino a casa, llego el momento...

-Y jake decía "ya déjalo va a explotar" pero yo seguía haciéndole cosquillas y al final...-

-Exploto-

-No, me grito "déjame en paz" y me dio un golpe en la barbilla y me desmaye-

-Jajaja, que menso eres-

-Si bueno, pero así soy-finn abrió la puerta de la casa árbol-pasa tu primero-

-Gracias-

-Fue divertido, pero ahora me voy a dormir-

-Finn...-

-Si...?-fionna agarro a finn de la nuca acercandolo mas hacia a ella, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, finn no supo como reaccionar.

-Espera-dijo finn apartando a fionna.

-Que sucede?-

-No deberíamos-

-Porque?-

-No creo que sea correcto-fionna lo miro con tristeza-Es solo que, mis otras relaciones, aunque solo fueron dos, terminaron mal-

-En serio?-

-Si, no quiero que tú y yo terminemos igual-

-si tu y yo nos gustamos, no habrá problema-fionna volvió a besar a finn, el no se opuso, al contrario cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, mientras sus manos permanecían en su posición, las de finn en la cintura de fionna, y las de ella arriba de sus hombros, sin separar sus labios, pronto el beso pasó de ser de uno de solo labios a uno de boca completa, en el buen sentido, finn sentía algo diferente, por primera vez lo veía como algo normal, no había obstáculos, ni por edad ni especie, solo podía pensar en los labios de fionna, eran suaves, cálidos y dulces, el podía sentir este sentimiento, alegre, cruel, complicado y adictivo llamado amor, era cien por ciento sincero, lo cual era nuevo para ambos.

-Te amo y siempre lo hare-susurro fionna.

-Ya somos dos-

_**Tanto amor me empalaga, dejen reviews, el próximo capitulo será un poco triste, pero muy poquito.**_


	6. Chapter 6-HEART TEST

_**Que onda gente, les deseo un feliz día, disfruten de esta pequeña pero curiosa historia**_

-Te gustaría vivir en una nube?-pregunto finn señalando una.

-Para que?-

-Es mas tranquilo allá arriba que aquí-

-Que me dices de las tormentas, los tornados-

-Cambiaria de zona, el mundo es grande-

-Tal vez, y vivirías conmigo?-

-Fionna, tu sabes que si-ambos humanos estaban recostados en el césped mirando las nubes pasar, el día estaba tranquilo, no tenían nada que hacer, solo caminaban tomados de la mano y hablando del futuro, hacia mucho viento, su cabello dorado de ambos ondeaba con el, si se cansaban solo se recostaban y seguían platicando, casi al anochecer corrieron a refugiarse en casa, cake los estaba esperando con chocolate caliente.

-Hola humanitos, que han estado haciendo?-

-Je, nada malo, solo paseábamos-respondió fionna, cake los miraba como si ocultaran algo, lo cual no era cierto-que día mas tranquilo no? probablemente mañana siga igual-

-En parte es bueno, incluso los héroes necesitan descansar-un silencio incomodo lleno la sala entera, cake sentía que no encajaba ahí, así que se levanto y dijo.

-con su permiso, me voy a dormir-

-Hasta mañana-dijeron ambos, finn se sentó enfrente de fionna, sin soltar su mano.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-

-Que?-

-Ven conmigo a Ooo, solo por unos días-

-Que hay de cake?-

-todo el tiempo esta con monocromicon y sus hijos, estará bien, no ah sucedido nada en dos días, anda-

-Bueno-

-Genial, mañana vamos, nos levantamos temprano para no perder tiempo-fionna y finn terminaron su chocolate, subieron a su habitación y se recostaron, fionna volteo a ver a finn, ya estaba "dormido", sonrió sabiendo que estaría a su lado todo el tiempo, se acerco a el lo beso cuidadosamente y paso su brazo por detrás de su espalda a modo de abrazarlo.

-Te quiero-susurro ella.

-Yo también-

En la mañana, finn abrió la puerta dimensional, fionna brincaba hacia el poniéndose su zapato.

-Lista?-

-Si-

-De acuerdo, tu primero-al entrar fionna creía que no había pasado nada, se veía como su habitación.

-funciono?-

-Espera, jake!-

-ay, no grites tan fuerte-dijo al taparse los oídos.

-Si, estamos en Ooo-finn suspiro mirando su casa-jake, te presento a fionna-

-Hola, mucho gusto-dijo jake extendiendo su mano.

-Hola, je que gracioso te pareces a cake-

-Quien es cake?-

-Es una gatita mágica, que vive conmigo-

-Ah, conque tú eres la novia de finn-

-..Eh...pues-

-Jejeje, no te creas es broma, vengan quiero mostrarte algo finn-

-A caso no le has dicho-le susurro fionna a finn

-No, es que jake es muy chismoso, se lo diré primero a los demás y al ultimo el-jake guio a la pareja hacia el dulce reino, obviamente finn se preguntaba porque.

-Que hacemos aquí, jake?-

-es que, en una de mis aventuras, encontré una capsula muy rara, se la lleve a Bonnie para que la analizara, resulto ser un video/holograma-

-Y eso que?-

-Vengan-jake guio a los humanos a una sala donde estaban Bonnie, marceline, el rey helado y arcoíris.

-siéntense chicos-todos miraban a fionna con intriga-lo que van a ver lo grabaron antes de la guerra de champiñones-jake oprimió un botón y empezó el video.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jennifer, grabo esto para mi hijo, eres muy pequeño todavía para que te lo explique ahora, si alguien sobrevive al ataque nuclear y te encuentra junto con esta capsula, quiero que te muestre esto cuando tengas la edad apropiada, lo que te diré es sumamente importante...vez este contenedor, aquí te pondré para protegerte de las bombas nucleares y la radiación que emitan, no creo tener mucho tiempo a si que...te deseo lo mejor, y también te diré que no eres el único, a tu prima la protegerán igual, pero en otra ciudad, búscala y protéjanse el uno al otro...siempre serás mi pequeño ángel...te quiero finn-todos miraban al humano esperando su reacción, el tenia una mano cubriendo su boca con una cara de tristeza.

-Finn...?-Susurro fionna, el héroe salió de la sala sin decir una palabra, fionna lo siguió pero se detuvo en la entrada, pensó que debía dejar que se le pasara la tristeza.

-Oye jake, quien es esa chica?-pregunto Bonnie

-Se llama fionna, finn la conoció en la otra dimensión-

-Bonnie, crees que ella...-dijo arcoíris

-No, si es cierto lo que dice jake, es imposible-finn había ido a la torre mas alejada del castillo, donde estaban goliad y su hermano.

-Que le habrá pasado a mi madre?-pensaba finn-tenia mas familia? un padre, tíos y tías? Quien será mi prima? Donde estaría refugiada?-finn apretó los puños y golpeo el suelo lleno de frustración-MALDICION!-Después de un rato, se levanto, limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y regreso a la sala, no había nadie ahí, excepto fionna quien estaba afuera mirando el horizonte esperándolo.

-Te sientes mejor?-

-Si-

-Quieres hablar?-

-No, ahora no-fionna lo abrazo, tratando de calmarlo, finn le respondió abrazándola, ella acaricio su cabeza y dijo-no pienses en eso, fue muy impactante incluso para mi, mañana lo platicamos, por cierto jake estaba conmigo pero tuvo que irse a casa para darle de comer a sus hijos-

-Gracias, vamos allá-caminaron por los oscuros pasillos tomados de la mano, todos estaban dormidos, por parte de la depresión, finn noto que Bonnie no se quedo con fionna para esperarlo, pasaron por su habitación y al igual que todos estaba dormida, el pensó que ya no le importaba.

-Nadie de los que estaban en la sala se preocupo por mi, estarán mejor sin mi?-pensaba-tal vez, pero ahora mi vida es en Aaa con fionna, nada mas-a pocos metros de la puerta de casa de finn y jake, se detuvieron-espera, entremos por acá-finn puso su pulgar en lo que parecía un diamante y se abrió un pasadizo secreto, el cual los llevo a la habitación de el.

-que sucede?-

-No quería ver a jake, no estoy de humor para eso-finn se acerco a fionna y tomo sus manos-estuve en una torre pensando lo que me mostraron, de camino aquí me di cuenta que nadie excepto jake me extrañaba, si me quedo aquí estaré como mueble sin hacer nada-a fionna no le gustaba lo que decía finn-no me lo tomes a mal, pero ahora mi vida la quiero pasar contigo en Aaa, siempre-finn beso a fionna a modo de demostrarle que lo que dijo era cierto.

-Me alegra lo que dices, pero no debes descuidar esta tierra, no sabes lo que pueda suceder al pasar el tiempo-

-no quiero preocuparme por eso ahora-

-Eres un héroe, no dejes a esta gente sin tu protección-

-Que te parece si cuando estemos en Aaa, pasada una semana, regreso aquí-

-Ok, eso me gusta-

-Te parece si mañana regresamos a tu casa? No estoy de humor para quedarme otro día-

-Bueno-y así sin decir mas, se fueron a dormir, finn mantenía lo que había dicho, a la mañana siguiente regresaron a casa, la tierra de Aaa, pero aun había un asunto pendiente, quien era la prima de finn?

_**Dejen reviews, se aproxima una tormenta muy grande.**_


	7. Chapter 7-PARTY, CONFLICT AND BLOOD

_**Un molesto vampiro entro a la vida de estos humanos, y será una gran gran molestia.**_

Dentro pocas horas seria el cumpleaños de la hermana de fionna, cake, se esperaba que la fiesta fuese en el dulce reino, pero debido a el recién ataque del príncipe flama, se celebraría en casa de fionna y cake, no había problema, había mucho espacio, el cálido aire fresco.

-Que lastima lo de tu castillo-dijo cake

-No hay problema, la dulce gente lo reconstruirá rápidamente-contesto gumball, el mantenía alejada y distraída a cake mientras finn y fionna organizaban todo en secreto, obviamente una fiesta sorpresa era su plan.

-Pastel de fresa o chocolate?-

-De fresa, a cake le gusta la fresa-dijo fionna-Ok, helado o nachos?-

-Es necesario escoger fionna?-pregunto finn

-si, no puede haber solo pastel de postre, hace falta botanas-

-Los nachos-dentro de la casa preparaban el banquete, solo por seguridad, cayo la noche y las decoraciones ya estaban puestas, al igual que las mesas con la comida terminada, solo faltaban los dos humanos para abrir la celebración.

-Rápido finn, ya casi llega gumball con cake!-

-Ya voy, ya voy-finn vestía un traje negro con moño, sin su gorro banco.

-guau, lo que un baño y ropa decente pueden hacer-dijo fionna

-Que tal tu, te ves hermosa-fionna traía su vestido blanco con encajes dorados, peinada con una cola de caballo y un fleco cubriendo su frente-con ese peinado te ves mas grande-

-No seas tonto, vamos ya es tarde-al llegar cake, quedo sorprendida, todos le gritaron-feliz cumpleaños!-cuatro mesas de comida, una de postres y una llena de cajas adornadas con una pequeña tarjeta que decía "regalos".

Fionna se dirigió a cake dándole un afectuoso abrazo-felicidades hermanita-finn tenia en brazos una gran caja blanca con un listón dorado.

-Toma cake, de parte de fionna y mío, feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias humanito-

-Ven vamos a comer, te has de morir de hambre-dijo fionna, tomaron asiento en la mesa donde estaba el pastel, el trió de héroes observaba el espectáculo que los hijos de cake le habían preparado, de repente todas las luces se apagaron.

-Que sucede?-dijo finn

-Vaya, vaya, vaya una fiesta a la cual no me invitaron-

-Que quieres?-

-Nada en especial, solo divertirme-la voz se acercaba a fionna y cake-no puedo evitar estas entradas tan dramáticas, son mi toque personal-les susurro, se escucho un aplauso y las luces volvieron revelando al intruso.

-Marshall lee-dijo finn-que ganas haciendo esto?-

-si logra fastidiarte, cumplo mi cometido-

-Eres un idiota-

-Dime como quieras, tus palabras no me lastiman-

-Yo se que si puede-dijo finn empuñando su espada dorada.

-Espera finn-interrumpió fionna-aquí no, hay mucha gente que podría salir herida, déjalo que se quede-

-Bien, pero si causa un problema por pequeño que sea lo echare a patadas-Marshall sonrió sínicamente y se alejo, la fiesta resulto perfecta, incluso el tocó una canción con su ejercito de muertos vivientes, cuando la gente se iba fionna hablaba con el.

-Porque te apareces así?-

-Ya me conoces, que no te sorprenda-

-De todos los días que existen, tuviste que escoger este para venir, porque?-

-Me entere de tu pelea con el príncipe flama, vine a ver como estabas-

-no te creo-finn observaba la conversación y se dirigió allá.

-Supongo que ya te vas?-dijo finn seriamente

-Porque crees eso?-

-Creo que no me entendiste, ya tienes que irte-

-Solo porque lo dices tu, ja no lo hare, deja de meterte en lo que no te importa-

-vete o te obligare-

-finn-dijo fionna

-Espera fionna, quiero ver a esta humano hacerlo-

-Marshall cállate!-

-Contare hasta cinco-dijo finn

-Y yo hasta tres-Marshall saco su hacha y la apunto hacia finn.

-Ya cálmense los dos!-Grito fionna harta-Marshall ya vete-

-...bien-ambos muchachos se dieron la vuelta y fueron a sus respectivos hogares, fionna se preguntaba porque no se llevaban bien? Que los hacia actuar así?

Dentro de la casa/árbol, fionna hablaba con finn de lo sucedido.

-Es arrogante y molesto-

-Vamos finn, no es tan malo-

-No lo parece, te trata mal y a los que lo rodean-

-El es así, puede que cause uno que otro problema, pero es genial, lo considero un buen amigo-

-Tu si pero yo no-dijo finn sin mirar a fionna.

-Intenta llevarte bien con el, solo eso quiero, buenas noches-finn noto tristeza en la voz de fionna, debía decir la verdad.

-Espera, quieres saber la verdad?-pausa dramatica-Marshall casi destruyo el dulce reino de Ooo-

-Que?-

-El descubrió que el rey helado poseía un ojo demoniaco, lo robo y lo uso para aumentar sus poderes, reinos enteros hechos pedazos, jake y yo lo logramos detener pero mucha gente salió herida, algunos murieron-

-No puedo creer lo que me dices-

-Es cierto, le tengo demasiado rencor, cuando lo veo recuerdo a toda esa gente-

-No es posible-un silencio incomodo lleno el cuarto, los dos humanos se durmieron sin decir una palabra.

Al amanecer, finn revisaba el inventario de su mochila color verde, una gema azul, seis shuriken, cinco anillos antiguos, una espada dorada...

-Algo falta-mirando fijamente sus cosas busco la respuesta-la espada de mi padre!-el arma hecha con sangre de demonio no estaba.

_**Jejeje, me gusta el misterio, no olviden los reviews, al siguiente habrá una sorpresa.**_


	8. Chapter 8-BLUE BLOOD

_**parte 2, Marshall será muy fastidioso de aquí en adelante, lean y disfruten.**_

Que pasaría con la espada rojo sangre, finn recorrió cada centímetro de la casa/árbol pero sin rastro de ella.

-Fionna has visto mi espada roja?-

-No, ayer la vi por ultima vez tu la traías-

-No esta en ningún lugar, es la más poderosa que tengo-

-déjala, regresando la buscas, nos necesitan!-finn se sentía diferente sin la espada roja, desequilibrado, después de terminar la misión, se encontraron con una conocida.

-Marceline!?-Dijo finn sorprendido-que haces aquí?-

-buscas una espada roja no?-

-Si, sabes donde esta?-

-La tiene Marshall-

-Ese maldito, donde esta?-

-En la guarida del lich-

-Argh!-finn salió de la casa enfurecido-ya estoy harto de ese chupa sangre-

-Espera finn!-dijo fionna agarrando a finn del brazo-no deberías ir allá, los desechos tóxicos te aniquilaran-

-Ya fui una vez y no me paso nada-

-Voy contigo-

-No, quédate-

-No te lo estoy preguntando-

-Finn!-interrumpió marceline-pase lo que pase, no mates a Marshall, solo dale una fuerte y dolorosa lección-

-Je, así lo hare, te lo prometo, vamos fionna-marceline agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños como si Marshall le hubiera hecho algo.

-Cual es el plan?-Pregunto fionna

-el nos estará esperando, debemos ser lo mas discretos que podamos-

-Y luego?-

-Yo ataco primero, si ves que algo anda mal, entras en acción, no le tengas piedad-finn hervía de rabia, solo pensaba en golpear des controlablemente al vampiro.

Al llegar a la entrada, se notaba un olor extraño en el ambiente, como carne quemada, era repulsiva.

-Estas lista?-

-claro que si-en el primer piso, se encontraron con esqueletos vivientes, no eran problema, los derrotaron a mano limpia, pocos metros adelante, se veía una silueta.

-Espera aquí, creo que lo veo-susurro finn, sigilosamente se acerco, en verdad era el, parado sin hacer nada frente a una enorme puerta plateada.

-Eres muy predecible humano-dijo Marshall mirando a finn-vienes por tu espada verdad?-

-Eso no te pertenece, devuélvemela y te dejare ir-

-Sabes lo sencillo que seria succionar toda esta sangre de demonio, los poderes que me brindaría-Marshall miraba la espada-pero la necesito para otra cosa, detrás de esta puerta yace un frasco que contiene sangre del lich, combinada con tu espada, se forma un elixir de poder ilimitado-

-...no te dejare conseguirlo-

-yo no puedo tomarlo, tu si, tu corazón es puro y eres el único humano de sangre azul que conozco-

-Sangre...azul?-

-Entraras ahí, me entregas la sangre, si no quieres que asesine a tus amigos-Marshall rodeaba a finn-jake, la princesa flama, Bonnie, marceline, incluso a fionna la única humana que existe en toda Ooo y Aaa juntas-finn quedo en shock, sudaba en frio, sentía como si estrujaran su corazón.

-Maldito chupa sangre-

-ahórrate tus insultos, toma tu espada, entra ahí y trae ese frasco-finn obedeció sin poner resistencia, quien sabe si por miedo o por las cosas que dijo Marshall-sangre azul?-pensaba-que significa eso?-metió la espada en una cerradura, abriendo la puerta, el frasco flotaba debajo de una luz blanca en medio de la habitación, contenía liquido blanco, finn lo agarro sin problema y se lo entrego a Marshall.

-la sangre de un ser maldecido, combinada con la de un demonio-susurraba Marshall-sere impara...-

-eres un tonto y muy confiado-finn clavo su espada dorada en el pecho de Marshall, lo que ocasiono que se molestara.

-Estúpido humano, con un simple ataque no me puedes derrotar!-Marshall enfadado, se transforma en un monstruo gigante, atrapa a finn con su mano y lo arroja con tanta fuerza que queda clavado en una pared.

-Finn!-grito fionna

-Vaya fionna, ni siquiera note que estabas aquí, quiero que veas a tu "héroe" morir lenta y dolorosamente-

-Porque haces esto?-

-El poder fionna, en este mundo es todo lo que importa-

-Fi...fionna?-finn apenas podía decir algo-vamos finn, reacciona, puedes hacerlo-pensaba, cayo al piso, solo podía arrastrarse debido al fuerte impacto, sentía adormilados su piernas y pies.

-si bebo este elixir seré el gobernante de Ooo y Aaa, nadie se interpondrá ante mí, eso es lo que quiero-

-que tal si te sucede lo mismo que con el ojo demoniaco-

-Fionna no seas tonta, el ojo era cien por ciento de demonio, con la sangre semi humana lo podre controlar-

-Deja a mi novia en paz!-finn congelo las piernas de Marshall, liberando a fionna, rápidamente ella agarro la espada dorada y se la clavo otra vez a Marshall, dejando caer el frasco, la sangre roja volvió a ser una espada mientras la blanca se evaporaba.

-Que te dije, tu exceso de confianza...es tu perdición-

-jajajajaja, esto no acaba aqui-Marshall salió volando, dejando a los héroes.

-Regresemos finn, apenas puedes levantarte-

-Espera fionna-finn tomo la espada roja-ahora si, vámonos-como siempre finn término hospitalizado, con heridas graves, por otro lado fionna hablaba con el doctor príncipe.

-Doctor, que significa ser de sangre azul?-

-se refiere, a ser descendiente de nobleza, reyes, príncipes y otros títulos nobiliarios, porque lo preguntas?-

-Creo que finn es de ese tipo de sangre-

-Pues si es cierto, finn es hijo de la realeza-podría ser cierto? finn solo podía pensar en una cosa, no quería seguir saliendo herido, el quería ser mas poderoso.

_**No olviden los reviews, una pregunta, quieren una boda?.**_


	9. Chapter 9-MAD WITH POWER

_**Que onda gente, a pesar de un largo bloqueo mental, termine este capitulo, desde este capitulo en adelante les pondré un toque personal, y les preguntare que ocurre cuando juntas poder y desesperación?**_

Finn había desarrollado una obsesión por los anillos de poder, al terminar el entrenamiento con la reina, quería mas y mas, con solo dos anillos por dominar, se convertiría en un ser lleno de un poder.

-Deja esos anillos en paz!-dijo fionna desesperada

-No, gracias a ellos puedo defender la tierra de Aaa sin ningún problema-finn podría aniquilar cualquier ser que se oponga a el, incluso derrotaría al lich sin esfuerzo alguno-seria el héroe mas poderoso de Ooo y Aaa juntos, mas que el legendario Billy!-

-Este no eres tu, has perdido completamente la cabeza!-

-Yo veo por la seguridad de todos!-finn salió huyendo en busca de alguien que le enseñara las habilidades del anillo verde, y fionna solo lo vio irse.

-que hare?-ella solo podía escuchar en su mente las palabras de finn "seré el mas poderoso de Ooo y Aaa juntos".

-tengo que ir a Ooo por ayuda-fionna fue rápidamente al dulce reino buscando al príncipe gumball y pedirle prestada la puerta dimensional.

-que finn que!?-dijo gumball impactado.

-Me darás la puerta o no?-

-Si tómala, apresúrate o será tarde-sin perder tiempo fionna abrió la puerta, y busco a los amigos de finn.

En la casa de finn y jake todos ya estaban reunidos, incluyendo a Billy así que les conto lo sucedido.

-ayúdenme a salvar a finn-dijo fionna con tristeza.

-Como es posible que los anillos, le hayan causado eso?-pregunto jake.

-Son muy poderosos y mas si los usas todo el tiempo, finn nunca se los quita-respondió fionna

-pero se supone que son sagrados, no deberían causar problemas-pensó Billy, algo obviamente andaba mal.

-Donde consiguió esas cosas?-pregunto fionna

-Cuando estábamos buscando un traductor para arcoíris, volábamos sobre un bosque, yo me caí del lomo de arcoíris y los vi descender hacia lo que parecía un mago-respondió jake.

-Si es cierto-afirmo arcoíris-finn obtuvo diez, al igual que yo, pero solo conservo la mitad, que son los mas útiles-

-sabes para que sirve cada uno arcoíris?-pregunto fionna.

-No-

-Oh vaya, tu jake?-

-Menos, no pude ni conseguir uno-

-Argh, ok, que hay del mago, saben donde vive o donde lo vieron?-

-se donde lo vimos, pero creo que ya falleció, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en la batalla de magos-

-Espera, Yo si se-

-Tu Billy? En serio?-

-Si, hace mucho tiempo, estuve presente cuando los forjaron, usan la energía de los magos mas poderosos de esa época, el azul, crea y congela el agua, también de vuelve invisible y te permite volar.

El verde te ayuda a atravesar paredes, aumenta tu inteligencia e invoca a cualquier persona o animal dentro de sus limites-los demás quedaron atónitos, impactados, fionna analizaba la información tratando de idear una estrategia-Pero el mas importante es el rojo, crea grandes cantidades de fuego, proporciona energía a los demás anillos y provoca una inmensa ira...-

-Y eso que?-interrumpió jake.

-La ira es la energía más eficaz en batalla, inagotable y mortal-

-Y cuantos anillos faltan?-pregunto Bonnie.

-Dos, el verde y el rojo-fionna estaba muy seria.

-Si logras quitarle el rojo, los demás solo servirán de adorno-

-De acuerdo, necesito ayuda, no puedo sola, quien viene?-

-Yo-jake alzo la mano

-También yo-

-Marceline?-

-Te sorprende?-

-Un poco, quien mas?-

-Yo, pero los alcanzo después-

-Porque?-

-Ya veran-Bonnie salió corriendo de la casa/árbol, y alguien interrumpió la junta, alguien que no esperaban.

-Que le sucede a finn!?-

-...princesa flama?-

_**Chan chan chan, es corto pero efectivo, nos vemos en tres días, dejen reviews.**_


	10. Chapter 10-SEARCH AND BATTLE

_**Parte 2, en estos días ando muy inspirado, y las batallas me llamaron mucho la atención, solo les diré una cosa, los sueños proféticos existen.**_

-Que haces aquí?-

-Supe lo de finn quiero ayudar-fionna miro con rabia a la princesa, el recuerdo de aquel día, le causaba dolor y enfado-vamos-

-Fionna ella es buena, es amiga de finn-intervino jake

-De acuerdo, vamos-dijo fionna entre suspiro, todos cruzaron la puerta en busca del héroe corrompido por los anillos.

-Fionna!, toma estos-arcoíris le entrego los otros cinco anillos-úsalos con cuidado-

-Gracias-la puerta se cerró.

-hacia donde fue finn?-pregunto jake

-Voló, en dirección al reino de los duendes-

-Vamos entonces-jake no creía lo sucedido, finn nunca tuvo un ataque así, si quería volverse mas fuerte solo entrenaba y ya, pero con los anillos es mas severo, cambiando de tema, jake no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Que tienen tu y finn, fionna?-

-A que te refieres?-

-Cada vez que los visito, actúa de forma que nunca había visto-

-...eh, yo...-

-Incluso cuando vivía conmigo, se portaba extraño cuando estaba Bonnie cerca, ahora es el doble...-

-Vamos jake, a que quieres llegar!?-interrumpió fionna.

-Miren, ahí esta-grito marceline, a pocos kilómetros se podía ver el pueblo de los duendes, había quietud, ni un solo ruido.

-donde están todos-susurro jake

-Esto es malo-dijo la princesa, entonces, repentinamente oyeron un estruendo en el cielo, una silueta descendía rápidamente, jake aumento el tamaño de su mano amortiguando su caída.

-Shergiok!?-

-...Argh-dijo el casi sin aliento.

-Míralo, esta hecho polvo-dijo marceline, inesperadamente alguien cayo del cielo, golpeando fuertemente el suelo.

-Finn!-exclamo fionna

-Aléjate de el, es mi conejillo de indias-

-Que?-

-Pongo a prueba mi anillo verde, deja que lo remate-

-No, detén esto antes de que llegue a peores!-

-Hermanito por favor, entra en razón-dijo jake

-quítate esos anillos!-grito la princesa flama

-Cállense!-finn los empujo liberando su poder-no soy malo, adquiero mas poder para mantener la paz y el orden...si les interesa me dirijo al reino de fuego-dijo finn sin mirarlos, el grupo lo vieron irse, se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose si seguirlo.

-Levántense!-dijo fionna

-Que querrá finn en el reino de fuego?-

-Eres menso o te haces jake, solo le falta el rojo, ese tiene los poderes del hechicero del fuego-respondió marceline

-Mi reino, fue a mi reino?-

-Princesa flama, no es tu reino-

-ah si, otro mundo, ya se- todos prepararon un pequeño plan de ataque, fionna sugirió algo que podría ser, el ultimo recurso, ya preparados, se dirigieron al reino de fuego.

-Vengan les pondré el escudo-dijo fionna-yo iré primero, jake, tu esperas con marceline mi señal, intentaran mantener a finn ocupado, así podre quitarle el anillo rojo-

-Bien, pero si es mas poderoso que nosotros?-

-Todos juntos, lo derribaremos, ten fe-el reino se podía ver a lo lejos, el palacio real resaltaba entre volcanes y montañas, fionna se dirigió a la entrada principal, casi todos los súbditos viven en el castillo, no serian problema, suspiro preparándose para lo que sea que este adentro, al entrar noto que todos los guardias estaban tirados inconscientes en el piso.

-esto no me gusta nada-pensaba-esto tiene escrito finn por todos lados, espero no este con quien yo creo-a lo lejos se escuchaban voces, se dirigió a ellas, no había duda, era la voz de finn, se escuchaba molesto, fionna se acerco a una puerta muy vieja y descuidada y miró atreves de la cerradura.

-No lo acepto!-

-Tómalo o déjalo-

-Yo no soy alguien que puedas engañar-

-Se nota, espero muchas cosas del chico que casi mata a mi hijo, se supone que el era muy poderoso y hábil-

-Es un idiota mimado, no duro ni para el arranque-

-Tu herida debajo del hombro dice otra cosa-finn hablaba con el rey, probablemente el le enseñaría a controlar el anillo rojo, interrumpió su conversación alguien que abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-Pudiste pedirme algo mas difícil, esto es solo un tentempié para mi-Marshall entro arrastrando un costal negro, por la forma que tenia había una persona adentro, fionna los observaba en silencio esperando una oportunidad.

-Lo necesitamos, eres el único en Aaa que tiene una gran habilidad de sigilo-dijo el rey

-Sirvo para otras cosas también, aprovéchame ahora que estoy aquí-

-Quien esta en el costal?-Pregunto finn

-El ser más importante del dulce reino-

-GUMBALL! Marshall secuestro a gumball!?-fionna no tenia palabras para lo que veía-porque gumball?-

-Porque lo trajiste?-pregunto finn

-El tiene algo que te puede ayudar, humano-respondió Marshall

-si? Y que es?-

-No se, el rey me dijo que lo trajera y eso hice-

-Que bien lo has hecho, vampiro, ya te puedes retirar-

-Que? Así nada mas?-

-Ah cierto falto algo, finn elimínalo-

-Sera un placer-finn salto hacia Marshall, lo golpeo como el siempre quiso, sin piedad, el rey abandono la sala, llego el momento.

-Ahora!-fionna dio la señal, todos fueron hacia finn, lo separaron de Marshall, quien tenia ya graves heridas en el rostro.

-Déjenme en paz!-finn forcejeaba para quitarse a jake y marceline de encima, mientras fionna le intentaba quitar el anillo.

-Es por tu bien finn-dijo jake

-No...Mas...juegos!-con el poder de los anillos, finn se cubrió con una burbuja electrificada, paralizo al instante a jake, marceline y fionna-estoy harto de que me crean un monstruo, yo solo veo por cada uno de ustedes y todos los que viven en la tierra de Aaa-

-Eres...un...idiota-dijo Marshall agonizando en el piso.

-Sigues vivo chupa sangre?-

-No conoces el verdadero poder...no lo usas adecuadamente-

-Déjame ponerte fuera de tu miseria-finn se puso encima de el y siguió golpeándolo por un rato, finn escuchaba la voz de jake.

-Detente finn, lo mataras-pero el seguía sin prestarle atención, gumball estaba inconsciente a pocos metros de ellos, fionna se levanto, miro a finn y grito.

-No dejes que te controlen!-finn se levanto, Marshall no mostraba señales de vida, el rey entro a la sala y admiro lo que había hecho finn, el camino hacia el rey con sangre en los puños.

-Bien hecho, aprendiz-

_**Muajajaja, adoro escribir este tipo de historias, nos vemos en tres días, no olviden los reviews, bye gente bonita.**_


	11. Chapter 11-Extreme solution

_**Hola gente, este es la tercera y ultima parte de este problema ya completo, lean y disfruten **_

_Las cosas en Aaa eran criticas, el héroe mas conocido en ambos mundos, había sido corrompido por el poder, lo que al principio se le considero una alternativa para proteger, por motivos erróneos se convirtió en un arma de destrucción._

_Fionna la joven humana, miraba con tristeza a finn, quien con el rey flama abandonaba la sala del trono, jake y marceline estaban tirados inconscientes en un rincón, no había señales de la princesa flama, el plan fallo, si finn conseguía despertar los poderes del anillo rojo, seria el fin de Aaa, fionna se levanto recargándose en una pared._

_-esto no es posible-pensaba-que se supone que debo hacer, por el amor de glob que debo hacer!-apretó ambos puños y golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas._

_De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas, de la nada se escucho un tintineo-que es esto?-metió la mano en un bolsillo pequeño de su mochila-los anillos que me dio arcoíris-de momento le llego una idea-creo que es la única salida-fionna agarro el anillo morado-esto definitivamente es una mala idea, pero no hay de otra-se lo puso y agarro el amarillo-espero no estar equivocada en hacer esto, no quiero terminar como finn-el azul-lo tengo que hacer por la gente que vive en Aaa…-el verde-…por los príncipes, por jake y marceline…-y finalmente el rojo-…y lo mas importante…por finn-todos estaban el mano de fionna, pero no pasaba nada, fionna se reviso la mano para cerciorarse de que había pasado algo-que sucede? Porque no…-inesperadamente todo se volvió oscuro, el brazo izquierdo de fionna empezó a temblar, un hormigueo recorrió todo el brazo._

_-aahh! Mi brazo duele, que es esto?-_

_-te atreves a usar los anillos sin previo entrenamiento?-dijo una voz de mujer, se escuchaba a lo lejos._

_-quien eres?-_

_-alma, soy una de los antiguos guardianes-_

_-y que quieres?-_

_-vengo por lo que me pertenece-respondió señalando los anillos._

_-no espera, los necesito-_

_-a si? Para que se podría saber-_

_-mi novio finn, tiene estos mismos anillos, pero se obsesiono con ellos y su poder, ataco a mucha gente sin razón-_

_-mmm ya veo, te diré algo, estos anillos son de nosotros los guardianes y los que tiene finn son de nuestros padres-_

_-y porque con estos no me sucedió nada?-_

_-porque nuestro poder es medio, no son tan poderosos-_

_-y crees que me puedan ayudar a regresar a la normalidad a finn?-_

_-es probable, pero ten en cuenta que su poder se acaba si los usas demasiado, se inteligente-_

_-lo hare, otro consejo?-_

_-pelea por el motivo correcto-fionna solo asintió, todo a su alrededor volvió aparecer, las llamas se habían extinguido, todo estaba lleno de cenizas los ríos de lava y volcanes estaban apagados, no había rastro de calor alguno, miro sus manos y descubrió que sus uñas eran de diamante, su cabello estaba corto, intento dar un paso pero no se movía, sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo, levitaba a pocos metros de el, se dirigió hacia donde estaban jake y marceline._

_-chicos están bien?-_

_*Cof* bien, eso creo*cof*- respondió jake-aahh que te paso?-_

_-porque lo dices?-_

_-tus ojos son grises-_

_-…mira-fionna levanto su mano, para mostrarle a jake la razón-me puse los anillos-_

_-que? Porque?-_

_-no, pero no te preocupes no me volveré como finn, estos son de un poder menor a los que tiene el-_

_-y donde esta finn?-_

_-esa es la cuestión, no se-_

_-Argh, que paso?-_

_-marceline, te encuentras bien?-pregunto jake_

_-si…me duele la cabeza-levanto la mirada y reconoció a fionna-Wow y creía que jake era raro, que te paso?-_

_-luego te cuento, tengo que buscar a finn, vayan con Bonnie y búsquenme en las montañas misteriosas-_

_-bien, vamos marcy-ambos abandonaron las ruinas de lo que era el castillo._

_-…FIONNA!-_

_-eh quien es?-_

_-por acá-fionna se elevo rodeando la sala y encontró a la princesa flama tirada casi sin fuerzas._

_-princesa que te paso?-_

_-no se…venia para acá y empecéa sentirme débil…luego me apague-_

_-estas fría-_

_-esto es…grave –_

_-necesitas ayuda, ven te llevare a Ooo, ahí te atenderán-_

_-no…busca a mi padre…el tiene una piedra mágica que…proporciona energíaa todo el reino…no debe salir de aquí o pasara esto a mayores-_

_-bueno, aguanta un poco jake vendrá con ayuda-fionna recogió madera que aun estaba buena y prendió una fogata para la princesa-esto te mantendrá viva por un rato-_

_-gracias…pase lo que pase no dejes que rompan la piedra-_

_-que sucede si…-_

_-morimos todos los seres de fuego-_

_-ok, voy por tu padre-_

_-espera-la princesa le sonrió a fionna-te vez linda con los ojos grises-_

_-je, gracias-fionna empezó a elevarse hasta alcanzar buena altura y voló buscando a finn._

_(CON JAKE Y MARCELINE)_

_-Bonnie!-grito jake_

_-que sucede?-_

_-que rayos estas haciendo, finn ya destruyo el reino de fuego-_

_-estoy haciendo algo que podría ayudar a fionna-_

_-y que es?-pregunto marceline_

_-esto, miren-ambos miraron a Bonnie confundidos._

_-una tiara? para que sirve una tiara-_

_-ya verán, vamos espero no sea demasiado tarde-_

_(DE REGRESO CON FIONNA)_

_-por fin-fionna logro ver a finn y el rey flama-que están haciendo?-descendió sigilosamente y se escondió detrás de un árbol._

_-aahh que estas haciendo?-_

_-tomando lo que no necesitas-finn tenia al rey flama estrangulándolo y con la otra mano absorbía su poder-esto es lo que me hace falta para tener el cien por ciento de los anillos-_

_-eres un maldito!-_

_-di todo lo que quieras, no me detendré-_

_-finn déjalo, lo mataras-grito fionna._

_-no!-_

_-esto es lo único que quieres, matar gente para adquirir poder?-_

_-algunas vidas deben sacrificarse por el bien de los demás-respondió finn-ahora puedo sentir el poder fluir en mis venas, constante e infinito-_

_-no puedo detenerte verdad?-_

_-no fionna, es mejor para ti que no me enfrentes, no eres capas de eso-_

_-a no puedo-fionna corrió hacia finn y con el impulso lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo volar y estrellándose contra una roca-no quiero hacer esto finn pero si sigues por este camino, tendré que matarte-finn salió de entre los escombros._

_-veo que tu también tienes buena joyería, sabes como usarla?-_

_-y tu?-fionna se puso en guardia y miro a finn desafiante._

_-jajajajaja que linda eres, trataras de eliminarme? Genéticamente soy superior a ti, ríndete y seré amable contigo-_

_-tanto te han afectado esas cosas? Ahora me discriminas-fionna desvió la mirada-no, nunca me rendiré, hare lo que sea necesario para sacarte de este trance-_

_-como quieras-finn inhala profundo al cerrar sus puños, un aura roja lo envuelve e incrementa cada segundo, fionna seguía firme en su posición-esto es solo una muestra de mi poder-finn extiende su mano y expulsa una gran ola de aire, fionna se cubre y el viento pasa sobre ella como si le tuviera miedo, ni si quiera la toca._

_-que ocurrió?-_

_-ah ya entendí, no puedo usar la magia para lastimarte, esos anillos te protegen-finn mira su puño y lo cierra-entonces…solo queda usar…la fuerza bruta-_

_-no te atreverías-_

_-quieres probarme?-finn da un paso hacia adelante y desaparece, fionna se pone en guardia y mira a todos lados buscándolo, había mucho silencio, fionna escucha unos pasos a su izquierda y lanza una bola de fuego._

_-a quien buscas?-finn aparece detrás de fionna, ella voltea y suelta un golpe, finn lo esquiva desapareciendo._

_-seguirás con esto? No tienes valor-_

_-se le dice táctica fionna, no desesperes pronto acabara-finn reaparece y golpea a fionna en el estomago-admítelo, no puedes conmigo-fionna incada en el suelo, el dolor era demasiado, empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos._

_-tú no eres finn-_

_-eh?-fionna se levanta despacio._

_-el verdadero finn no haría esto, solo eres un contenedor con veneno dentro-finn aparece enfrente de fionna y la bofetea._

_-solo eres una niña-fionna se enfurece, un aura negra cubre su puño y golpea a finn en la cara._

_-una niña puede madurar, yo ya lo hice-fionna corre hacia finn y lo golpea varias veces, el la detiene empujándola con sus pies, finn salta y atrapa a fionna en el aire, junta su poder en la palma y empuja a fionna directo al piso, antes del impacto fionna desaparece._

_-ya aprendiste algo-susurra finn, una ráfaga de aire golpea a finn-aahh! Donde estas mocosa?-poco después finn escupe sangre, un gran dolor cubre todo su estomago-que…es esto?-un tornado empieza a formarse alrededor de finn, varias ráfagas lo golpean continuamente, fionna aparece en lo mas alto con un aura azul cubriendo ambos brazos, vuela directamente hacia finn con ambos brazos por delante, terminan las ráfagas y golpea a finn en el estomago, ambos caen hacia el suelo pero antes del impacto, fionna empuja a finn con ambas piernas haciendo mas rápida su caída, finn choca brutalmente contra el suelo, a lo lejos, una nube de polvo cubría la montaña donde estaban ellos._

_-que fue eso?-pregunto jake._

_-tal vez sean finn y fionna-respondió marceline._

_-no hay tiempo, ya empezaron a pelear, vuela mas rápido arcoíris-Bonnie esperaba no llegar tarde._

_-esta bien-cuando habían llegado no podían creer lo que había a su alrededor, todo el bosque estaba completamente destruido, algunas partes quemadas, otras con muchos agujeros._

_-por glob, que ocurrió aquí?-dijo Bonnie_

_-espero no halla ocurrido lo que estoy pensando-de repente una gran explosión disipo lo que quedaba de polvo, finn flotaba varios metros sobre ellos._

_-miren a quienes me encontré-_

_-donde esta fionna?-grito marceline._

_-ya me encargue de ella…ahora siguen ustedes-finn levanto un brazo y una enorme bola de fuego apareció sobre el-desaparezcan, en un mar de llamas-la bola descendía directamente hacia ellos, de la nada fionna se paro frente a ellos y formo un enorme escudo, cuando la bola toco el escudo, una explosión cubrió toda el área._

_Finn caminaba entre los escombros buscando a quien era su hermano._

_-donde estarás?-poco después, jake apareció debajo de varias rocas, lentamente finn se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente-no debiste venir, íbamos a ser tu y yo, los gobernantes de esta tierra pero creo que…-marceline salió de la nada y lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas-que estas haciendo?!-_

_-te regresare a la normalidad-_

_-aguanta un poco mas marcy, casi termino-Bonnie traía tiara en una mano y buscaba el control que la activaba._

_-rápido Bonnie!-fionna esperaba a que Bonnie le pusiera la tiara._

_-ya voy, ya voy-_

_-aaaahhhh!-finn cubrió a marceline con una burbuja electrificada-RAPIDO BONNIE!-_

_-ya esta-Bonnie le puso a fionna la tiara y apretó el botón._

_-aahh!-fionna sentía su cuerpo hervir, luego cayo al piso inconsciente._

_-fionna, fionna, despierta!-Bonnie la sacudía, finn caminaba hacia ellas con un aura verde._

_-les salió mal su plan chicas, ahora pagaran el precio-finn tomo a Bonnie por el cuello, la levanto y preparo su puño para el ataque final-pudiste ser una bella reina Bonnie-lanzo el golpe pero se detuvo antes de tocar a Bonnie._

_-no dejare que lo hagas-decía una voz en la cabeza de finn._

_-quien dijo eso?-_

_-me tuviste mucho tiempo dormido, ahora me toca detenerte-finn hacia un esfuerzo por liberar su mano de quien la estuviera controlando._

_-déjame en paz humano, además como pudiste liberarte de mi prisión-finn soltó a Bonnie._

_-Bonnie conoce varios métodos, la tiara por ejemplo, no te mereces usar mi cuerpo-_

_-a que te refieres con eso? Además tu solo te entregaste al poder de los anillos-_

_-al principio si, quería más poder para proteger, pero cuando entraste en mi mente me convertí en una maquina de destrucción-_

_-es inútil resistirse, ahora te domino-_

_-a pesar de que eres una entidad mágica, no puedes controlar mi voluntad, entonces yo creo que no-todo el entorno de finn oscureció._

_-que hiciste humano?-_

_-alguien me esta ayudando a detenerte-de la nada una lanza atravesó a finn, luego una espada, varias armas de filo se enterraron en el cuerpo de finn-no te metas con un humano-_

_-como?...como pudiste hacer esto?-_

_-con mi ayuda monstruo-fionna salió de las sombras acompañada del verdadero finn-Bonnie me transporto aquí gracias a la tiara que me puso antes, rescate al verdadero finn y ahora solo debes quedarte quieto, terminare con tu miseria-una bola de luz emergió de la mano de fionna-desaparece, con la oscuridad-_

_-NOOOO!-la bola toco a finn, un gran resplandor, cubrió todo rincón oscuro, cuando el verdadero finn abrió los ojos, ya se encontraba en su habitación de la casa/árbol._

_-que paso?-_

_-te trajimos de vuelta-respondió jake._

_-hola gordito…eh a cuantos yo…?-_

_-no finn, ahora no debes saberlo-jake se imagino la pregunta, cuanta gente había matado finn en el trance._

_-donde están todos?-_

_-Bonnie esta en la sala, marceline en el hospital y fionna…-_

_-jake, que le paso a fionna?-_

_-ella esta…-_

_-…aquí-fionna estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación-como estas?-_

_-bien, y tu?-_

_-con algunos moretones, pero estoy mejorando-fionna se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde estaba finn._

_-gracias por salvarme-fionna se acerco a finn y le dio un pequeño beso._

_-es mi deber-_

_-ay que cursis son, de veras-interrumpió jake._

_-cállate jake, yo no te digo nada cuando besabas a arcoíris-_

_-bueno, mejor me voy, ahí se ven-_

_-te lastime mucho?-_

_-no, pegas como niña-decía fionna con una sonrisa._

_-nah, solo me contuve-_

_-ah si, quieres pelear ahora?-_

_-lo haría, pero mis brazos están enyesados-_

_-para la otra, descansa guapo-fionna salió de la habitación, finn mas tranquilo se volvió a dormir pensando._

_-tal vez, ya es hora-_

_Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano._

_-señor, la criatura fallo su objetivo-decía una mujer._

_-esperaba menos de un monstruo de menor categoría-_

_-ahora que debemos hacer?-_

_-solo dejemos pasar un tiempo, pronto llegara una chica a cumplir lo que falta-_

_**No olviden los reviews.**_


	12. Chapter 12-Golden cuestion

_**Que onda gente, disfruten de esta historia**_

-Hazlo!-

-Y si dice que no-

-Ash, eres un amargado, vale la pena, ya llevan tiempo juntos-finn alzo la mirada viendo la luna, jake podría tener razón, a fin de cuentas tiene cierta experiencia en este tipo de casos.

-entonces?-

-DEJAME PENSARLO!-

-Oh, bueno no te pongas así-

-Jake, arcoíris esta aquí!-grito fionna

-Ya voy, perdona hermanito, ya me tengo que ir-

-Si esta bien, te avisare cuando lo haga-

-Pero me dices eh-jake bajo del techo de la casa/árbol, para encontrar a arcoíris esperándolo en la sala, ambos se despidieron de fionna y se marcharon, ella subió para hacerle compañía a finn.

-Hace frio, porque no entras?-

-Me siento mas cómodo aquí, ven siéntate junto a mi-fionna se sentó a la derecha de finn-como esta cake?-

-Preocupada, todos sus hijos se enfermaron-

-Que mal, ya los fuiste a ver?-

-si, mientras estabas aquí con jake-fionna empezó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo-de que hablaban?-

-Cosas sin importancia, quieres escuchar una historia?-

-Claro, de que?-

-Ves esas tres estrellas de ahí-dijo al señalarlas-se les conoce como cinturón de orión, el cazador, mi padre decía que el era el guardián de la luna, ella ocultaba un tesoro que muchos querían, un día una mujer le rogo que curara a su hijo, que estaba herido de gravedad, la luna le respondió "a tu hijo le daré una segunda oportunidad, pero el me tendrá que entregar la segunda cosa que mas ame"la mujer acepto el trato, al regresar a su casa, su hijo volvía a moverse con libertad, la herida en su estomago había desaparecido, pero tenia una marca extraña en la palma de su mano, después de eso el siguió con su vida-

-Y la luna?-

-Jamás la volvieron a ver, mi padre decía que aquel niño seguía vivo, su hogar esta por las montañas rocosas-

-Y si vamos allá?-

-para que?-

-para saber si la historia es real, algunas lo son, seria una muy buena aventura-

-Ok-dijo finn entre suspiro, ambos miraron a las montañas, preguntándose que encontrarían allá, se fueron a dormir, y en algún momento de la noche, la luna brillaba mas y mas, sobre la casa/árbol, las estrellas del cinturón de orión descendieron esparciéndose por toda Aaa.

-Ya levántate bello durmiente-dijo fionna sacudiendo a finn.

-Jejejeje ok, ok ya voy-finn se levanto adormilado, se tambaleaba al bajar por las escaleras.

-Hola humanito-

-Eh? Ah hola cake-dijo rascándose un ojo-cuando llegaste?-

-Hace cinco minutos, ven a desayunar-finn se la pasaba bostezando, hacia esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto cake

-si, solo estoy cansado-

-Tsk, cansado de que? Ayer no hicimos mucho-

-Ya se, te molesta si hablo con Billy antes de irnos?-

-No, para nada-finn camino al centro de la sala, se sentó en posición de meditación, dio un largo suspiro y contuvo la respiración.

-que quieres, no es bastante visitarme sin previo aviso?-

-Hay que genio, tu me pediste que viniera-

-ah si, algo extraño sucedió-

-Puf cuando no, que es?-

-pero primero, tu novia fionna oculta algo, y puede que ese secreto le cueste la vida-

-...Tu sabes que es?-

-No, y tu no puedes preguntárselo, que ella te lo diga-

-Bien-dijo al suspirar-algo mas?-

-El cinturón de orión desapareció-finn guardo silencio-es imposible, creo que tiene que ver con los guardianes-

-Porque algo tan poderoso puede desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Y desde cuando ellos están vivos?-pregunto finn.

-Nunca murieron, solo se ocultaron del traidor-

-Shadow-susurro finn-que debo hacer?-

-nada, no los busques y mantén vigilada a fionna-

-Bien, gracias-abrió los ojos y fionna lo esperaba sentada frente a el.

-Que te dijo?-

-"mantenlo en secreto"-decía Billy en la cabeza de finn.

-Pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mi ok?-

-A que te...?-

-OK!?-

-Si, esta bien-

-Vámonos-tomaron sus paquetes de héroe y salieron, finn dejo confundida a fionna, el caminaba mas rápido que ella, no se dio cuenta porque pensaba en el secreto de fionna-que podrá ser?-pensaba-algo bueno? Malo? Ambos?-

-Finn no camines tan rápido!-

-Ah, perdón-

Llegaron al pie de la montaña mas grande, finn miraba el bosque en busca de las estrellas, nada, fionna tomo su mano y lo jalo.

-No te distraigas, anda sube-

-bueno, pero ten cuidado-conforme iban subiendo, finn sentía un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda, miro a ambos lados, pensando que algo malo pasaría, cuando se dio cuenta, fionna ya estaba a varios kilómetros lejos, por la forma que escalaba, parecía que lo hacia desde que nació.

-Fionna, espérame!-

-Que? No te oigo!-finn se apresuro a alcanzarla, ella subió hasta una pequeña cueva, finn la agarro del pie, ella le ayudo a subir.

-Te dije, que no te alejaras de mí-

-No seas tan dramático, mira eso-dijo señalando la cueva, finn la volteo a ver, noto que en el fondo había una puerta enorme de metal.

-Vaya-dijo fionna asombrada.

-Puedes hacer un agujero con tu espada de cristal, para poder entrar?-

-Si, espera-fionna saco su espada y rápidamente corto el hoyo, al entrar notaron que había muchas cosas amontonadas a lo loco.

-Wow mira eso!-dijo finn.

-Cuantas cosas, vamos a ver que hay-fionna empezó a esculcar, todo eran cosas que ella nunca había visto, como un disco, un celular, un comic, audífonos, etc.

-Aquí dice algo-dijo finn señalando una hoja blanca-"todo lo que hay aquí, lo pude salvar de los desastres naturales que ocurrieron cada día, de esta semana, mis amigos y yo las mantendremos aquí hasta que se tranquilice el clima"-algo golpeo la cabeza de finn-oye ten cuidado!-

-Perdon-recogio lo que lo golpeo.

-Una cajita, vaya que es pequeña-finn la abrio-wow, un anillo de oro, con un diamante en la punta-cuando lo vio, recordó lo que jake le había dicho-"cuando un chico le pide a su pareja que se case con el, le entrega un anillo, ten en cuenta que importa de que esta hecho y el tamaño del diamante"-el que tenia era enorme, finn se sonrojo, tenia el objeto y el momento adecuados, fionna por su parte seguía revisando las cosas.

-Eh...fionna?-Dijo caminando hacia ella.

-Que pasa?-lo volteo a ver, finn temblaba como gelatina.

-M...mira esto-le mostro el anillo-tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida, no tengo palabras para describirte cuanto te amo, mi vida seria aburrida y triste sin ti, eres la chica mas valiente, hermosa, inteligente y sexy que conozco, por eso y otras razones es que te quiero hacer una pregunta muy especial-se arrodillo, fionna cubrió su boca con ambas manos aguantando la emoción, sabiendo lo que le diría.

-te quieres casar conmigo?-


End file.
